Mercedes Jones' Number One Fan
by baby.bee.bear
Summary: Sam Evans is Mercedes Jones' number one fan. the first time he goes to a concert of hers he waits outside the stage door at the back, he gets to meet her for the first time a follow on twitter is all it took for her to notice him and a follow back that made him realise that he wasn't seen as just a fan Samcedes friendship and eventual romance, other couples: Quartie, Puckleberry
1. intro

Introduction. 

The night air was bitter, as me and thousands of other people came to find out as we left the concert. The best concert I had ever been to in my life, two words: Mercedes Jones. My friend, Quinn came along with me to the concert. She was a little weirded out by how excited I was to go, don't get me wrong, she was excited but she was not as excited as me. No way. Not was anyone else in that arena.

I am Sam Evans, and I am Mercedes Jones' Number one Fan.


	2. Chapter 1 I Saw Her

Chapter One: I Saw Her

I had been waiting for nearly an hour. I was beginning to think she would never come out; my eyes were set on the black door.

"Sam, we've been waiting for ages," Quinn said pulling her hat on her head "Can we just ...go?"

I shook my head

"No" I said firmly "I don't care if we don't even get to talk to her, I just want to see her. We can't chicken out now"

She shivered and crossed her arms. That was when _she_ came out of the door.

"Oh… My… God" I almost whispered. She was right _there, _trying to get through the crowd of at least a hundred who had waited, she briefly talked to a few of them and signed a few autographs and stopped for pictures. She was then standing _right in front of me. _She looked even more perfect close up

"Sam, say something" Quinn said nudging me closer to her, Mercedes smiled a little bit

"I um... I… I" I stammered, finding it hard to start "I… I love you"

I immediately wanted to kick myself

'_Yeah, real smooth, Sam' _I thought to myself

I tried to say something else but her bodyguard called her to come into the car.

"I'm sorry…" She said, "What's your name?"

"My name um… I'm Sam," I said fumbling with my jacket

"Well, Sam" She said "I'm sorry I have to leave, it was nice um… talking with you"

She brushed hand on my shoulder before getting in her car and waving, I sheepishly waved as the car drove off. As everyone left, I just kinda stood there. Processing the fact that I had ONE CHANCE to say something cool to Mercedes Freakin' Jones and all I could think to say was a stammered "I love you"

Quinn pulled on my arm and dragged me to the car. I sat in the front passenger seat and put my seatbelt on.

"Really, Sam?" She said as she sat down. "You couldn't think of anything else to say?"

"What would you say if you met that Artie Abrams guy?" I raised my eyebrow

"Point taken," she laughed, "I would have been worse. There would be a lot more squealing involved"

"Exactly" I said, "I could have said something else though! God I'm stupid"

"You're such a fangirl." she teased as she started the car and started driving

"Excuse me! You're the one who tracks the Artie Abrams tag on Tumblr and tweets him everyday!" I retorted

"Okay, okay, we're both fangirls" she laughed

I laughed, but said nothing. I leaned my head against the cold window and looked out. The drive home was just over an hour, I had only realized I had fallen asleep when all I heard was

"Sam!, wake the hell up!" and felt her shaking my shoulder. I sleepily got out of the car, I didn't even bother to get changed before getting into bed, I just collapsed onto my bed, I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	3. chapter two the signing

Chapter two: The Signing

I woke up pretty early, well, early for me; it was around 8:30 when I woke up. The first thing I did was open my laptop and log onto twitter. I typed in Mercedes Jones in the search bar to see what came up, sure enough; she did have a twitter CedesJones. Why on earth wasn't I following her? Well, I clicked follow. It wasn't like she would notice lil' old me would she? I wasn't going to be like Quinn and like tweet her everyday though. I rolled my eyes, I could hear Quinn in her bedroom, she was playing _his _songs, over and over. And when I say 'his' I mean, Artie Abrams. I banged my fist against the wall

"Turn it down!" I yelled

"No! It's an hour Artie Abrams special on the radio! So far it's all my favourites," she replied, loudly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my laptop and I saw a tweet

"Uh Quinn?" I yelled

She came into the room "what?"

I simply pointed to the screen and she read the tweet

"Yes" she said "Hurry up and get dressed we are leaving"

I laughed and shut the screen of the computer, the tweet I showed her was about Mercedes and Artie's signing tour for their new collaboration album. She ran to her room and threw on some clothes and shortly returned to my room

"Ready?" she asked, shoving a few things in her bag, CDs probably.

I didn't answer; I just stood up and went out of the door. I sat in the driver's seat of the car and started up the car and drove to the music store. The line was already going out of the door, I pulled Quinn out of the car, and she stood at the back of the line.

"Save the place" I ordered "I'm gonna run to McDonalds to get some breakfast. I'm starving"

"Okay" she said, "I'm hungry too, so hurry up and your ass back here with a sausage McMuffin ASAP"

I laughed and walked off to McDonalds, I bought two sausage McMuffins. I came back to the store and found the queue had moved, the tiniest bit. I went to her and handed her a coffee and the bag that had the McMuffin in.

"Try and stay awake" I teased, she glared jokingly at me with her tired eyes and took the bag and the paper cup "looks like we'll be here a while"

I craned my neck to look over the heads of everybody; we couldn't even see Mercedes and Artie yet

She sighed and sipped her coffee

"Oh well" she shrugged, "When we get there it will hopefully be worth the wait"

"Yeah" I agreed "I doubt we'll get much time to say anything"

"I don't care, I just wanna see them. That'd be enough for me" She said "I am getting nervous being in the same building as them"

I laughed, and could tell everybody around us has rolled their eyes. We were so excited though! After about half an hour of queuing, we could vaguely see them

"Oh my god! We can see them! There they are!" Quinn practically squealed, jumping up and down excitedly, I could hear people laughing out loud.

"Calm down Quinn!" I laughed

"no! does my hair look okay?" she asked adjusting her barrette

"you look fine" I rolled my eyes "it's not like he's gonna ask you to marry him or anything"


	4. chapter three the meeting

Chapter three: The meeting

After queuing for almost another hour, we were next to go to the table and Quinn pulled something out of her pocket. A note.

"You didn't write him a letter did you?" I said, looking at it

"What if I did?" she smirked and dropped her hand to her side

we approached the table, I actually couldn't believe I was standing in front of them, neither could Quinn by the looks of her.

"Um.. I um.. Hi" I stammered and dropped the CD on the table

Mercedes' POV

These guys looked familiar, who were stood in front of him. I thought for a moment, oh! That's right! The guy from the concert!

"Hey" I smiled and signed their CD "You guys look familiar, are you them two from the concert?"

"Probably" he said quietly

"You're…" she paused, thinking for a second "Sam, right?"

He nodded

"Well, have a nice day" she smiled

"Wow, I guarantee we will after this" He smiled brightly and I pushed the CD toward Artie for him to sign.

Artie's POV

"Hi" I smiled and signed their CD

"Hey" Sam said

"Oh… My God" the girl stammered "H…Hi"

"Are you okay?" I asked

"She's star struck" Sam answered for her "She's like your biggest fan and her blog is dedicated to you and stuff-"

Sam was cut off by the petite blonde nudging him and frowning, I laughed

"And you are?" I asked

"Me?" I nodded at her question "Oh I'm… I'm Quinn"

"Have a nice day, Quinn" I smiled and handed her the CD

she dropped a note in front of me

"I know you're probably super busy and all but, could you please read it?" she said putting the CD in her purse

"Uh, sure" I said nodding and tucking away the note in my pocket

"Thank you" she whispered and smiled

"Thanks" Sam said and pulling Quinn away so the next people could come.

Back to Sam's POV

We sat in the car.

"He has my note!" she squealed, "He has it! He's gonna read it!"

I rolled my eyes as I started up the car

"What exactly did you write on it?" I asked,

"In a nutshell, that I love him and listen to his music all the time. And my blog name and…" she trailed off and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked, her turning down the radio

"My phone number" she said quietly

"Are you nuts?" I said, raising my voice "You gave him your phone number!"

"No" she said "He isn't gonna give it to anybody anyways, he probably isn't even gonna text me"

She shrugged and played with her phone and I carried on driving, her phone buzzed, quietly, but I could still hear it.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"It's Artie"

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Sorry this took so damn long to update, been procrastinating! Haha, so I hope you like it so far, this is turning more into a Quartie fic more than a Samcedes one but this is my first Samcedes fic and am not used to writing them, but I promise I will try and keep it even!**

**Reviews are always appreciated and feel free to send me a message on my tumblr, my URL is on my profile **

**Thank you and buh bye :) **


	5. chapter four- coffee with the stars

**A/N: sorry for the delay! Been stuck with school stuff and homework and haven't been remembering to update, I'll try and update more often from now on, but as you can probably tell I am, the world biggest procrastinator, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated, so are messages on tumblr (URL is on my profile) feel free to request things for future chapters, I am very likely to run out of ideas pretty soon so, yeah.**

"So, how was coffee with Artie?" I asked as I heard the door open, then close behind her.

"Coffee with Artie was just awesome" she smiled widely as she dropped her purse on the floor next to the couch and sat down "I still can't believe I went out for coffee with _Artie Abrams!_"

I laughed "You know what, neither can I" I said, "That's like me going out for coffee with Mercedes!" I let out another laugh "So, talk to me! What happened?"

"Well…"

X

(Quinn's POV)

I walked into the coffee shop, freaking the hell out. I wasn't sure if Artie was serious when he invited me out for coffee, but he wasn't here yet. Fashionably late, probably. I ordered a skinny latté and sat down at a table and waited for him to arrive, I took out my phone and began reading something to keep me occupied while I waited for him, my heart was beating so fast I could have sworn everybody in the shop could hear it, I kept anxiously look up at the door, hoping his gorgeous self would grace us with his presence and wheel over to my table, I was half way through the first chapter of my book when I felt a tap on my hand, I looked up. Artie.

"Oh my god hey!" I said excitedly, almost too excitedly, as I saw him; I slipped my phone back in my purse and smiled

"Hey" he greeted watching as I put my phone back in my purse "what were you reading? It wasn't like Fifty Shades Of Grey was it? Seeing as that is what the majority of the female population is reading nowadays"

"What?" I laughed "God no! I was reading Harry Potter"

"Ah a girl of my own heart" he smiled that million dollar smile of his

"Seriously? You like Harry Potter?" I clarified

"Love it" he nodded and smiled once again "We should watch it together sometime"

"I'd love that" I smiled widely, "Do you want anything?" I gestured to my coffee that was sitting in front of my on the table

"I'll go get something" He said pushing away from the table "Won't be long"

"Okay" I said quietly as he left, I waited until he was out of earshot "Oh my god!" I squealed to myself, as quietly as I could, come on! Me, Quinn Fabray, a freakin' _barista _is on a date with Artie Abrams, _Artie Abrams _who is a world famous singer might I add, Artie shortly returned to the table, he had a large coffee cup between his knees and multiple sachets of sugar, he put them all on the table and began pouring them into the coffee

"Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" I teased with a laugh

He laughed, "I like things sweet!" he said, still laughing "And it's hot chocolate"

"True, everything's better with something sweet" I agreed "I actually once tried sausages with chocolate once, the best thing ever"

"Really? Where'd you get that idea?" He asked, laughing a little

I shrugged "I really don't know! Sam and me were going camping with another two of our friends, we had a campfire and a hell of a lot of sausages and burgers, and then we took the chocolate we were going to melt and dip the marshmallows in but we dipped the sausages in it too" I said "Where we thought of that, I will never know"

"Well, it certainly sounds interesting" He let out a short laugh "I could try that" he put the lid on his hot chocolate and started drinking it, I took a sip of my now cold latté and then pushed it away from me

"You want another one?" He asked me

"Oh, I was just about to get one" I said beginning to stand up

"I got it, Latté?" I nodded at his question, and he wheeled over to the counter and ordered me a latté, he brought it back (again) with a multitude of sugar sachets, I took them

"Thanks" I said as I poured 2 sugars in the coffee and pushed the other 3 aside

So, we talked about other random things and I realized we had a lot in common, I found out that he has 3 dogs and he was born in Texas. We were both huge dorks for Harry Potter (And I was totally fangirling over the fact that he invited me to his house to watch them with him) and that he really wasn't 'just some celebrity' he wasn't fake, he was funny and genuine and smart and a huge, adorable nerd.

Yeah, I was sad to leave when it was over, but it was okay. Because I knew, I would be seeing a lot more of him.

X

(Sam's POV)

"Sounds great!" I said after Quinn had told me about coffee with Artie "Glad you had a great time"

"I did!" She smiled "but, there's one thing I neglected to tell you.."

"What?" I asked

"Artie told me earlier…" she paused "Mercedes wants to see you"

I didn't believe her at first, I mean, I'm just Sam Evans, a fan who accidently told her that I loved her. Why would she want to see me? "Are you kidding with me here? Because it's not funny"

"No! She wants to meet you at Starbucks, you know the one round the corner?"

I nodded in reply "You're sure, right? He didn't just say it to just like say something?" I asked

"Positive" she nodded "Don't like pass out while you're there"

"I can't guarantee anything," he said, letting out a short laugh. I was nervous and excited and every emotion under the sun. I, Sam Evans, have officially got a date with Mercedes Jones.


End file.
